La última noche
by Summer.RL
Summary: Cuando la guerra de los mil años acaba, Ichigo volverá al mundo de los vivos, no sin antes aclarar sus sentimientos hacia Rukia. Una noche y una botella de sake para sacar a la luz años de silencio. Advertencia Lemon. ONE SHOT


**La última noche**

 _Cuando la guerra de los mil años acaba, Ichigo volverá al mundo de los vivos, no sin antes aclarar sus sentimientos hacia Rukia. Una noche y una botella de sake para sacar a la luz años de silencio. Advertencia Lemon._

.

Habían sido prudentes en alejarse lo suficiente de cualquier ojo curioso. Un cuarto por pago en un sector acomodado del distrito 3. Lo que había comenzado como una broma subida de tono había terminado en esto: ambos sentados en el suelo de la habitación, una botella de sake y un vasillo en sendas manos.

-La próxima vez que nos veamos puede que sea tu funeral -dijo Rukia viéndolo a los ojos.

-O puede que me necesiten antes por aquí para que les salve el trasero -refutó Ichigo con aires de superioridad.

-O puede que vaya a visitarte… -dejó caer ella cantarina.

Ichigo se volvió serio.

-Prometiste eso una vez y no lo cumpliste.

Rukia se mordió el labio.

-O puede que no volvamos a vernos más -sentenció la morena bajando la vista a su vaso -Con todo lo que ha pasado he caído en lo importante que es decir las cosas y hacerlas… -él asintió dándole la razón. -Y por lo mismo creo que comenzaré yo.

-Puedo hacerlo yo, no me importa -dijo el pelinaranja despreocupado. Rukia bajó la vista a su bebida. -Me gustas, mucho.

-Y tú a mí, mucho -respondió la chica para cruzar la mirada con su amigo.

-No lo dije antes porque era un crío vergonzoso… -continuó, su voz era tranquila, se notaba dueño de ese momento -O porque no sabía muy bien qué me pasaba contigo. -se la quedó mirando interrogante, dándole el pase.

-No dije nada antes porque pienso que este sentimiento no hará más que dañar nuestra amistad -confesó algo sonrojada -Y te valoro ante todo como un amigo, un muy buen amigo.

Ella bebió de su vaso, Ichigo lo dejó a un lado.

-Tú tienes una vida acá -retomó ahora el muchacho -Una vida que no tienes porqué rechazar, yo tengo mi vida dividida, pero todos mis afectos están del otro lado del senkaimon, todos excepto tú. -ella le sonrió entristecida -Ven conmigo.

-No -respondió la morena, él suspiró pesado. -Quédate conmigo.

-No -fue tajante. -Eventualmente regresaré aquí… para qué adelantarnos a los hechos.

-¿Entonces por qué me pides que vaya contigo?

-Porque podrás vivir miles de años acá, pero solo se vive una vez en el mundo de los vivos y tu única vez fue muy corta… te mereces una segunda oportunidad. Ven conmigo. -insistió.

-Podríamos pasarnos toda la noche tratando de convencernos y ambos sabemos que eso será una noche pérdida, nuestra última noche…

-La primera y la última… perdimos mucho tiempo.

-Fue más del que pensamos que podríamos tener -se contentó ella. -¿Alguna vez pensaste en… esto?

-Todas las noches desde hace un tiempo -confesó y la chica se lo quedó mirando sorprendida -Tengo 17 años, solo pienso en chicas todo el día… en realidad en una sola chica, en ti.

Ella se sonrojó visiblemente esta vez.

-También he pensado en esto… más veces de lo que sería prudente… contigo.

-Eso es porque eres una vieja pervertida -se burló bebiendo de su copa, ella le sonrió sirviendo más alcohol en su copa -No me importa realmente…

-Podría decir que no me importa tampoco, pero lo hace -era sincera -Me temo que es una de las razones por las que intenté evitar este momento antes. Inevitablemente me siento algo pervertida -se avergonzó.

-Insisto que no me importa y si a mí no me importa, tampoco debería importarte a ti -sentenció. -Yo soy el menor de edad y te doy el consentimiento para que me perviertas -bromeó.

-Nunca he hecho algo así…

-Yo tampoco…

Ichigo se bebió su copa de un sorbo, ella lo imitó. Se movió para quedar frente a su compañero, subió las manos para apoyarlas en su pecho, él reposó las propias en las caderas de la morena. Se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron divertidos, ante todo eran amigos y estaban a un paso de traspasar ese límite… por su libre voluntad.

-Eres estúpidamente guapo -le dijo ella.

Ahora él se sonrojó. Escucharla decir esas palabras lo dejaba inevitablemente mudo. Quiso devolverle el cumplido, decirle que era hermosa a sus ojos, que había soñado este momento tantas veces, que no podía apartar la vista de sus labios.

Ambos dejaron escapar una risa nerviosa bajando la vista por un instante, Rukia fue la primera en volver a alzarla, pudo ver como su amigo volvía a mirarla.

-No es fácil –confesó la morena -¿Cómo traspasas el límite que has trazado durante años?

Ichigo subió una mano hasta el rostro de la muchacha deslizándola desde la mejilla hasta su nuca, ella se sonrió algo nerviosa, pero aceptando el acercamiento. Su amigo acortó las distancias entre ellos tomando su mano como anclaje. Sintió el roce de sus labios tímido y cálido, un instante que logró que una corriente le recorriera el cuerpo, seguido de la presión de su boca contra la propia.

El contacto era seguro, procuraba capturar los labios de la morena entre los suyos volviendo cada movimiento uno profundo y lento, no había ansiedad, disfrutaba cada instante sintiendo la suavidad y humedad que los cubría segundo a segundo. Introdujo su lengua en la boca de su compañera dejando que se encontrara con la de ella, no era invasivo, era sutil mientras iba ganando camino invitándola a profundizar el beso. Sintió sus dedos enredársele en el cabello, incorporando una nueva sensación que le erizó la piel.

Pudo decir que él sabía a fresas, que sería lo más esperable, pero no. No podía identificar el sabor de su boca, pero le era natural, como si no supiera la diferencia entre su propio sabor y el de él. No era ajeno, era suyo. Las sensaciones que le provocaba la tenían completamente perdida, su mente estaba lejos, solo su cuerpo estaba presente, el calor, la humedad, esa deliciosa tensión en cada uno de sus músculos que la sentía como pinchazos tortuosamente agradables. Lo escuchaba respirar, esa respiración acelerada que se mezclaba con la propia, el latido intenso de su corazón que podía escucharlo agradablemente en sus oídos que guiaba el ritmo de ese contacto que se volvía más y más profundo a cada segundo. Sus manos se guiaban solas acariciándole el cabello, el cuello, los hombros… no podía parar.

La sentía tocarlo lentamente, firme. La imitó, deslizando sus manos por su cuello, pasando por los hombros, sus brazos, sus costados deteniéndose bordeándole el pecho. Lo esquivó y rozó el borde del escote de su uniforme enredando sus dedos en él, ella soltó un suspiro que se ahogó en el beso.

La chica apartó suavemente las manos del cuerpo del muchacho y las llevó al propio hasta el obi de su uniforme y mientras continuaba besándolo lo desató sin mayor dificultad. Las alzó nuevamente para posarlas sobre las del él captando también la tela de su ropa, las llevó levemente hacia los costados, indicándole que podía desprenderla del uniforme. Él introdujo las manos bajo la tela y la apartó lentamente subiendo hasta sus hombros y la deslizó por sus brazos al tiempo que ella dejaba caer las extremidades a un lado para facilitarle la tarea.

Su piel era tan suave, acarició sus brazos ahora desnudos. Antes que se decidiera por alejarse de su boca, fue ella quien llevó sus pequeñas manos al borde de su uniforme, él imitó el anterior gesto de su compañera, pero ella no lo despojó de sus ropas, simplemente se quedó acariciándolo bajo la tela. La piel le ardía y el contacto de las manos de Rukia no lo mejoraba precisamente.

Fue ella quien rompió el beso y bajó la vista a las vendas con las que solía afirmar su pecho bajo el uniforme, retiró las manos del cuerpo de Ichigo y las llevó a la venda para comenzar a desenrollarla con la vista gacha.

-Yo lo hago –le dijo él con la voz enronquecida, ella alzó la mirada y asintió.

Estaba hermosa, sus labios rojos y húmedos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, un brillo en sus ojos que no le conocía. Llevó las manos a la tela que cubría el pecho de la morena y la rodeó con los brazos para comenzar a desenrollarla sin apremio, ella desvió la mirada a un costado y soltó una profunda exhalación, cerró los ojos. Ichigo podía ver el subir y bajar de su pecho a cada respiración mientras la piel iba quedando más expuesta a sus ojos. Apartó la venda finalmente para encontrarse con la completa desnudez de la chica. Antes siquiera de intentar capturar uno de sus pechos entre las manos, se despojó completamente de la parte superior de su uniforme y volvió a besarla profundamente, uniendo sus cuerpos piel con piel.

Lo abrazó contra ella, procurando sentirlo completamente contra su cuerpo, acariciando su espalda, sintiendo el calor, presionando con sus manos abiertas y enterrando levemente la punta de sus dedos en su piel. Lo sintió abandonarle boca deslizando los labios por su mandíbula, ella hizo la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que lo sentía besarle el cuello, saboreándole la piel, su lengua bajando hasta su clavícula, sus manos en sus costados delimitando sus senos ganando terreno hasta capturarlos entre ellas. Ella aflojó el agarre contra su espalda dándole espacio, el dejaba de besarla, ella abrió los ojos para darse de frente con la mirada castaña. Él se apartó para ponerse de pie, le tendió una mano que ella tomó para dejarse alzar ligeramente del suelo, él la guió hasta la cama, tomó asiento. No trató de cubrirse ni nada, solo lo miraba como esperando el siguiente paso.

-Recuéstate –le pidió él, una voz que bordeaba en la timidez.

Ella accedió sin decir palabra al tiempo que él la seguía teniéndose junto a ella. Ambos de costado se miraron a los ojos, él le acarició la mejilla y se sonreía tontamente, normalmente ella le hubiese dicho algo, pero se lo calló, en su lugar le tocó juguetonamente la punta de la nariz regalándole una gran sonrisa.

-Eres perfecta –le dijo en un susurro.

Rukia lo besó suavemente, instante que él aprovechó para llevar una mano a su costado y subir lentamente hasta acariciarle el pecho, rozando con los dedos el pezón que se volvió duro al entrar en contacto, jugó con él un tiempo, bordeándolo, atrapando luego el seno completo en su mano apretando ligeramente temiendo hacerle daño. Ichigo abandonó su boca para besarle nuevamente el cuello. Ella se movió para apoyar la espalda completa en el colchón, él se rotó también guiado por su movimiento, para seguir besándola hasta donde segundos antes estuvo su mano y capturar el pequeño botón rosa entre sus labios.

Se le cortó la respiración al sentirle la lengua en su pecho, era una sensación que parecía recorrerla desde ese sensible punto pasando por su abdomen, vientre hasta un punto mucho más sensible más al sur. Apretó las piernas una contra la otra rozándose los muslos en acto reflejo. Le acarició el cabello mientras él atrapaba su otro seno con la mano. Rukia sentía que las manos le estorbaban, no sabía qué hacer con ellas, mantuvo una en el cabello de Ichigo y la otra apretando las sábanas mientras sentía que el calor la recorría haciéndole temblar las piernas.

Ichigo apartó la boca del seno de la morena para verla, cruzaron miradas un segundo. Rukia cerró los ojos, no sabía si era vergüenza o simplemente no quería distraerlo. Sintió sus labios deslizarse hasta el otro seno repasando la piel que rodeaba el pezón, mientras una mano capturaba el que había sido recientemente abandonado. Hacía lo que quería con ella y ella lo dejaba. Los suspiros escapaban indecentemente entre sus labios sin poderlos detener cuando lo sintió descender sus besos por su abdomen, deteniéndose bajo su ombligo, deslizándole la lengua por su piel repartiendo besos por su vientre. Pareciera que no había dejado piel desnuda por recorrer con su boca, su lengua, sus manos… y ella solo podía aferrarse al colchón en busca de algo que la pudiese hacer sentir que no iba a perder la cabeza. De pronto el se apartó. Ella abrió los ojos.

Esa pausa fue la que ella aprovechó para deslizar una de sus pequeñas manos por el abdomen del pelinaranja. Con firmeza fue recorriéndole la piel delimitándole los músculos en su camino hacia su pecho. Bastó un ligero empujón para que él entendiera que era su momento de recostarse en el colchón y dejarla recorrerle el cuerpo. Toda la timidez que hasta entonces ella manifestó se fue por la borda cuando su boca se le clavó en el cuello, atención que interrumpió un segundo para ponérsele cómodamente sentada en el vientre. Era tan pequeña y ligera que apenas la sentía sobre él, pero sus labios le quemaban la piel como un infierno… una dulce tortura. Las manos le tocaban el pecho ocasionándole cosquillas, de aquellas que no hacen reír, sino que se le acumulaban en el cuerpo y descendían aumentando la presión en su sexo. Sintió algo de vergüenza cuando ella retrocedió para seguir bajando sus caricias y su erección quedó bajo el cuerpo de su compañera, pero ella pareció no sentirla incómoda, de hecho movió notoriamente sus caderas y escuchó un suspiro escaparle de la boca, que escondió contra la piel de su abdomen. La sintió frotarse nuevamente y apretó la sábana entre los dedos, las pequeñas manos se desplazaron a sus costados, a la altura de sus costillas, movió nuevamente sus caderas. Maldita lo estaba disfrutando y por los cielos que él también. Soltó una exhalación profunda cuando ella se volvía a restregar contra él. Entre ese vicioso roce, el calor de sus manos recorriéndole la piel, aquellos besos…

La tomó por la cintura y la obligó a bajarse de sobre él. Ella lo miró extrañada y se dejó sentar en el colchón. Bastó una mirada compartida para comprenderlo, Rukia se deslizó hasta un costado de la cama, bajó sus piernas al suelo. Se daban la espalda, ambos en la misma posición se deshicieron de lo restante de la ropa. En un acuerdo tácito procuraron no mirarse bajo el ombligo, sino que lo hicieron a los ojos, como hacen los novatos. Ella volvió a tenderse en la cama, él reptó sobre ella, instintivamente ella abrió las piernas.

Ichigo llevó la mano derecha hacia el muslo de la morena y lo acarició con firmeza desde el borde externo hasta la cadera mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas. Rukia llevó sus manos a la nuca del muchacho enredándole los dedos en el cabello. Unieron sus bocas en un ahora ansioso beso, Ichigo deslizó su mano hasta llevarla a la entrepierna de la chica, separando los pliegues de su sexo para sentir la humedad que la invadía, lo que lo excitó aun más. Ella se estremeció al sentirlo acariciarle su intimidad, una sensación completamente diferente la invadió, se sintió contraerse al siquiera rozarle una zona demasiado sensible, una contracción que rayaba en un placer totalmente desconocido. Él distinguió el sobresalto y volvió a arremeter contra su clítoris con los dedos, Rukia soltó un suspiro breve y ahogado. Insistió nuevamente frotándole lento, ella arqueó la espalda moviendo ligeramente las caderas ayudándole a orientar el movimiento, podía sentir el placer que le ocasionaba a ella aquel contacto. Quiso ir más allá, sus dedos intrusos buscaron la entrada de su sexo e introdujo un dedo dentro, lo que la hizo pegar un respingo y luego exhalar profundamente. La recorrió por dentro, entrando y saliendo de ella. Era tan cálida, tan suave, tan mojada. La sentía deshacerse con sus caricias, las inhibiciones iban despareciendo. Cortó el beso y bajó por el abdomen de la morena con los labios, la lamía, la mordía.

Rukia abrió los ojos y ahogó un chillido cuando lo sintió besarla… ahí. Ahí abajo. La sensación era demasiado, era placentera, excitante. La lengua del muchacho la saboreaba como si fuera su propia boca, succionaba deliciosamente ese punto sensible que la hacía soltar jadeos y quejidos acalorados. Sintió que iba a explotar, que no se iba a contener más y lo apartó con un pie de una manera nada suave que lo sorprendió. Pudo verlo en su cara cuando la miró interrogante.

-No, no así… -le dijo como disculpa –Hazme tuya –un sonrojo invadía su rostro.

Esa maldita frase, tan cliché pero que todo hombre desea escuchar, aun cuando lo niegue, que es el máximo de entrega de una mujer. Se acomodó entre sus piernas, llevó su erección a la entrada del sexo de la chica, se recostó sobre ella manteniendo el peso sobre los antebrazos. La miró a los ojos. Presionó contra su intimidad y se dejó deslizar dentro controlando que no fuera demasiado brusco, pero ella pegó un salto ligero y cerró los ojos aguantando un quejido.

-Perdón –le dijo suavemente.

-Está bien –respondió ella relajando aquella mueca al tiempo que le llevaba una de sus manos a la nuca –Bésame.

Obedeció mientras retrocedía y volvía a empujarse dentro de ella. Estaba estrecha y eso lo volvía especialmente sensible. Ella se volvía a quejar suave, pero lo acallaba en ese beso que compartían, pero la diferencia de estaturas no hacía muy sencillo mantener esa postura. Abandonó la boca de la chica para concentrarse en penetrarla sin terminar aun.

No era más placentero que los besos en su intimidad, pero era diferente, su sensible clítoris sentía el roce de la base del sexo de su compañero a cada arremetida lo que la distraía del dolor que su erección le causaba dentro. Se descubrió de pronto intentando mantener un ritmo que le produjera mayor placer, logrando cierta descoordinación entre ambos. Decidió seguirle el ritmo a Ichigo, después de todo ella ya había obtenido más que él.

Cuando Rukia se sumó al vaivén que él llevaba le fue más sencillo concentrarse en las sensaciones que le otorgaba su interior, la presión que se generaba contra su sexo, el roce, la respiración de ella contra su piel, su olor… No iba a durar mucho más, exactamente dos estocadas más y se dejó ir dentro de ella. Se quedó quieto sintiendo el palpitar de su erección y la viscosidad que comenzaba a fluir entre ellos. Bajó la cabeza y soltó una exhalación profunda. Pero antes que pudiese desplomarse sobre ella, la sintió mover sus caderas a un ritmo cadencioso aprovechando el momento para disfrutar ella de la situación. Tiritó completo.

-No… hagas… eso… -gruñó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Pero Rukia no lo escuchaba, estaba demasiado concentrada en las sensaciones que podía descubrir fuera del ritmo que él había impuesto anteriormente. La sintió pegar un ligero respingo, soltar un agudo quejidito y sus paredes internas se estrecharon notoriamente, para luego palpitar. Bueno, no eran precisamente coordinados, pero habían alcanzado el clímax de igual forma.

Ichigo descansó su cuerpo sobre el de Rukia, quien extrañamente no percibía gran peso sobre ella, era como si estuviera diseñada para soportarlo estando en esa posición. Tras un par de minutos él se retiró de sobre ella para recostarse a su lado, la atrajo hacia él y la beso brevemente, no era que no quisiera hacerlo más largo, era que no le quedaba aliento para ello.

-Fue… -dijo él. -Increíble

-No puedo creer que no se te haya ocurrido hacer esto antes, Ichigo tonto –le reprochó Rukia mirándolo severa.

Él soltó una carcajada suave, la besó en la frente.

-¿Y por qué tenía que surgir de mí la idea? –estaba de muy buen humor.

-No sé… -gruñó –Pues porque sí –repuso. Soltó un suspiro –Abrázame fuerte, por favor. –la voz se le quebró.

El peso de aquello recién venía a caer en ella. Se estremeció, se ocultó en su cuerpo, volviéndose tan pequeña como pudo se dejó abrazar, contener, mientras se largaba a llorar aferrada a él. Era la primera noche que pasaba junto a él…

Y la última también.

.

 _¿Por qué es tan difícil escribir lemon? Me estresé jajaja. Primer lemon, creo que no quedó tan mal. No es un género que maneje, de hecho se me da muy mal, pero había que intentarlo. Comentario al margen, me encantó que fueran descoordinados xD_

 _Bueno con este one shot completo el ciclo de fics verano 2016. Las vacaciones son más cortas de lo que quisiera y los deberes laborales muchos. ¡Fue genial regresar a ff! ¡Cerramos con broche de oro! Los fics que no he terminado serán completados dentro de lo que queda de febrero espero._

 _Críticas, tomatazos y amor, al botón review abajito._


End file.
